<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Propriety by StrangeBeautiful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221896">Propriety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful'>StrangeBeautiful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Victorian, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Jiraiya and Mikoto are the best wingpeople, Kushina is a woman on a mission, Kushina is chaotic, Kushina says "fuck it" to traditional gender roles, Marginally historically accurate, Mito is doing her best, SO MUCH BANTER, Sexual Tension, Tag As I Go, Viscount Minato, also so much flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to talk to him,” Kushina says with iron-clad determination, making it only one step before Mikoto snags her wrist.</p><p>“You absolutely cannot approach a gentleman without an introduction first,” Mikoto hisses under her breath. “It’s social suicide!”</p><p>“I want him,” Kushina continues as if Mikoto had said nothing at all. </p><p>OR</p><p>There's more than meets the eye when it comes to the pretty blonde man Kushina sets her sights on at Aunt Mito's garden party. She won't stop until she figures him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Propriety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>"Propriety is a poor substitute for desire."</i> - Marty Rubin</p><p>I am so excited to bring you part one of this two-shot! It's been floating around my brain for ages, and I decided to split it up to prevent it from being catastrophically long. This idea 100% stems from Koko's <a href="https://kokodrawings.tumblr.com/post/629611292333899776/my-twitter-shenanigans">awesome art</a> of Minato and Kushina! Actually, just go check out all of her art because it's lovely. </p><p>I really haven't been able to write a ton of m/f lately due to lack of inspiration, but this role reversal just spoke to my soul, and I really like it when Minato gets wrecked by, well, anyone. There isn't any smut in this chapter, but it is COMING. I should be able to wrap this up within the next couple of weeks.</p><p>I owe a huge thank you to my beta NatsBats for keeping me honest and making this work even better!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kushina, my goodness, you exhaust me!” the Duchess cries, her hands fisted in her dress to prevent it from dragging in the mud. “Get back here this instant!”</p><p>The fiery redhead cackles in an utterly unladylike fashion from atop a snow-white horse. “C’mon, Aunt Mito! What’s the point of having horses if you never ride them?” </p><p>“Without a saddle, too,” Mito bemoans. “We must work on your manners, my dear. How will we ever find you a husband?”</p><p>“I’d rather a horse than a husband,” Kushina says easily. “At least a horse doesn’t care what’s between the legs of the rider.”</p><p><em> “Kushina,” </em> the older redhead gapes, “how <em> crude!</em>”</p><p>Kushina wears her impish grin as well as she wears her nightclothes in the broad daylight. “Well, it seems I must shorten my ride, dear Rosie,” she croons to the Duke’s prized horse. </p><p>For all that is messy about Kushina—most things, from Aunt Mito’s perspective—she dismounts with a surprising amount of grace. She pats Rosie on the nose affectionately before sticking two fingers in her mouth and whistling loudly. A distant matching whistle sounds in reply, and the horse trots back to the stables at the command.</p><p>The redhead gives a light curtsy to her fuming aunt. “You needed something, Aunt Mito?”</p><p>She is rewarded for her insolence by a harsh tug on her ear. </p><p>“I need you to dress appropriately and behave like a <em> lady,</em>” Mito grinds out through gritted teeth as she drags a barefoot Kushina through the muddy grass. “It appears we will have to increase your number of daily etiquette lessons twofold.”</p><p>Kushina would throw her head back dramatically if it wasn’t for the cruel fingers clamping onto cartilage. “More?” she exclaims. “But they’re so <em> boring!</em>”</p><p>“And apparently ineffective,” Mito mutters under her breath. “In the meantime, your dear friend Mikoto has been waiting to have tea with you. Won’t you wash up and join her?”</p><p>The younger redhead’s sour mood dissipates at the turn in news, and she claps gleefully. “Oh yes, right away!”</p><p>Mito releases her iron grip to allow her niece to jaunt ahead. The Duchess shakes her head woefully at the impossible case she has been given. </p><p>“Perhaps Mikoto will be a positive influence on that poor girl.” </p><p>---</p><p>When Kushina finally stumbles into the parlor with freshly braided hair and a dress entirely too excessive for her taste, she catches herself just in time to offer her raven-haired friend a kiss on both cheeks. She takes her seat, and a servant files in shortly after, offering tea and a plethora of cakes, scones, and sandwiches. </p><p>The help barely sets one foot outside of the room before the redhead blurts out, “I just can’t get enough of these sandwiches! What kind of sorcery goes into this <em> butter</em>?” </p><p>Mikoto manages to both laugh and look scandalized at the same time. “Do you not take high tea in Uzushio?” she asks as she daintily plucks a blueberry scone from the tray.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s like a thousand times more seafood, y’know?” Kushina pops a large piece of sandwich into her mouth. “A girl can only eat so many clams,” she complains, her words garbled by her bite.</p><p>“Seafood is a delicacy here. You should be more grateful,” Mikoto says playfully.</p><p>“Well, I think you all take the sandwiches here for granted because I could eat a hundred of these and never tire of them.”</p><p>The straight, white row of Mikoto’s teeth show in a grin. “You may not tire of the taste, but you will certainly tire of the increasing constraint of your corset.”</p><p>“Is that a fat joke?” Kushina laughs. “I didn’t think you were capable of such humor, Mikoto. I’m impressed.”</p><p>Mikoto’s fingers touch her lips as she snickers softly. “Perhaps you are rubbing off on me.”</p><p>“Don’t say that too loudly,” the redhead whispers conspiratorially, “you’re supposed to be a good influence on me, y’know.” </p><p>Kushina eyes her friend, prim and proper and very much comfortable with the aristocratic lifestyle. She consumes a meal with such grace that Kushina rarely catches her chewing. In contrast, Kushina can’t spare a thought for manners with how stuffy her dress feels against her skin, annihilating another sandwich without shame.</p><p>“Arrangements with Fugaku are going well,” Mikoto says <em> too </em> casually, and Kushina can instantly tell that her friend is dying to talk about her suitor. </p><p>“Oh, really?” the redhead asks, humoring her tea date. “Are you ready to settle down with that stick in the mud?”</p><p>Mikoto rolls her eyes. “He is <em> not </em> a stick in the mud. He is simply <em> focused.</em>”</p><p>“One must <em> always </em> be focused as a Viscount,” Kushina chimes with fake pretentiousness, her nose turned up comically. “Why is it that men of status are always so boring?”</p><p>“We are women of high society, Kushina,” the Uchiha reminds her. “And eventually, we will become the property of our husbands.”</p><p><em> “Boring,” </em> Kushina sing-songs into her cup of tea. </p><p>“You have always been a free spirit, my dear,” Mikoto acquiesces. “You know, if you played along with Her Grace’s request for proper etiquette, you would likely find more freedom to do as you please.”</p><p>Kushina crinkles her nose in disdain. “Where would the fun be in that?” </p><p>Mikoto lets out a sigh. “I expect nothing less from you, Kushina.”</p><p>“Damn right,” the redhead says, attempting to tuck her legs up onto the chair under her dress.</p><p>A sharp <em> thwack </em> over her head deters her intentions. </p><p>“H-Hey!” she gripes to a looming Aunt Mito. </p><p>Kushina’s friend immediately stands to dip into a deep curtsy. “Your Grace,” Mikoto greets, and the Duchess nods proudly to the raven-haired woman. </p><p>“What a perfect display of manners, Lady Mikoto. Please, enjoy your tea.” The older redhead turns to her impudent niece, long earrings swinging wild as she directs an unpleasant look to the younger woman who now has her ankles crossed properly. “A lady must never use crude language, Kushina. And she certainly must never <em> put her feet on a chair like a peasant.</em>”</p><p>Sighing at the knowing look from Mikoto, Kushina replies in defeat, “Yes, Aunt Mito.”</p><p>“I certainly hope you won’t do such a thing at tonight’s garden party.” Aunt Mito’s voice is still thick with disappointment. “‘Tis a special time in spring with the blooming of the cornflowers.”</p><p>Kushina’s brows furrow with confusion. “Garden party?” </p><p>“If you would so desire, Your Grace, I will happily prepare Lady Kushina for tonight’s event,” Mikoto offers generously, though the younger redhead is quite aware that she has less than pure intentions. It simply provides an opportunity for the two friends to gossip even longer.</p><p>“How kind of you, my dear,” Aunt Mito says, obviously pleased by the raven-haired woman’s proposal. “That would be lovely.” </p><p>The Duchess departs, leaving the two younger women alone once more.</p><p>“A party because <em> flowers are blooming?</em>” Kushina hisses. “Please don’t tell me this involves another fancy dress.”</p><p>“Nobility hardly requires an excuse for a celebration. But you will be happy to know that Her Grace’s garden parties are particularly lovely.”</p><p>Kushina feels a fair amount of skepticism, especially with Mikoto wearing such a knowing smile, but she knows that her best friend will guide her through the inevitably mind-numbingly boring event. “I’ll take your word for it.”</p><p>---</p><p>As much as Kushina hates to admit it, Mikoto is right. </p><p>There is something stunning about the gardens bathed in the dying light, everything washed in a sea of red and orange. The palette of the sky seems to change with every step into the maze of flowers. </p><p>“Wow,” she breathes out, and Mikoto makes an amused sound at her side.</p><p>“I told you,” her friend teases. “Just wait until dusk.” </p><p>“Lady Mikoto,” a deep voice interrupts from behind them. </p><p>Mikoto immediately paints on a demure smile as she turns to face a man that <em> must </em> be the infamous Fugaku. Kushina would easily admit she does not find his broad jawline and stocky stature attractive, and if some unlucky fool asked her for her opinion, she would likely offer it freely. </p><p>Her best friend offers her gloved hand to Fugaku, and the dark-haired man graces her knuckles with a gentle kiss. The raven-haired woman turns to Kushina looking very pleased.</p><p>“Lord Fugaku, may I introduce you to my dear friend, Lady Kushina?” </p><p>Kushina stands frozen for a second, blanking on the next step, but Mikoto kindly offers a glance down to the redhead’s feet. The expression serves as a reminder, and she curtsies in Fugaku’s direction. “A pleasure,” she says, her voice stiff with formality. </p><p>Luckily, Fugaku is more than entertained by his conversation with Mikoto, and Kushina is resigned to humming along in approval. She happily takes the opportunity to observe the party around her as nobles fill the garden and socialize in small groups. </p><p>A glimpse of blonde hair catches in the fading sunlight, and she is immediately drawn to a pair of bright blue eyes that nearly match the cornflowers beside him. They belong to a man only a few inches taller than herself, dressed in fine formal garb and standing with an air of confidence. He looks <em> sharp, </em> both in intellect and appearance. All of his teeth show in a smile directed at Lord Jiraiya, who is saying something bordering on raucous. </p><p>Desire pulses within her, an instant and palpable attraction that sweeps away her surroundings, blurring the edges of the garden and leaving only the blonde in her sight. </p><p>The man must sense the intensity of her stare because he startles when he catches her gaze.</p><p>“Who is that?” she asks without consideration for the ongoing conversation. Her eyes never leave the man, and she finds that the way he looks a little shaken makes a lick of power curl in her gut. </p><p>Luckily, for propriety’s sake, Kushina is simply filling a hole in the lull of small talk. Fugaku offers Mikoto a parting kiss to the hand before moving to speak with the next cluster of nobles. </p><p>“Hm?” Mikoto asks, following Kushina’s gaze to the blonde man, and the moment is broken. “That is Lord Minato. A Viscount, though he is making a name for himself and is likely to fill Lord Jiraiya’s shoes as Earl one day.” </p><p>“I’m going to talk to him,” Kushina says with iron-clad determination, making it only one step before Mikoto snags her wrist.</p><p>“You absolutely <em> cannot </em> approach a gentleman without an introduction first,” Mikoto hisses under her breath. “It’s social suicide!”</p><p>“I want him,” Kushina continues as if Mikoto had said nothing at all. “Tell me, what do cornflowers mean?”</p><p><em> “Be gentle with me,” </em> Mikoto replies without a second thought, offering her redheaded friend a concerned look.</p><p>A predatory grin crosses Kushina’s lips as she frees herself from Mikoto’s grasp. “I won’t be gentle.” </p><p>“Wait, <em> wait, </em> I said!” Mikoto’s exasperation is evident as she huffs out, “<em>Kushina, </em> I will arrange for an introduction if you would like to meet him, but <em> please </em> be patient.”</p><p>Sensing that her friend is not going to give up without a fight, Kushina turns to Mikoto and concedes. “Fine,” she groans, swallowing her sense of urgency.</p><p>“Thank you,” Mikoto breathes in relief. “Now please, enjoy the party.”</p><p>As twilight falls over the garden, light from the lanterns flickers among the sea of flowers. Kushina finds the scene breath-taking, and she inhales the forest air that surrounds the estate, its taste a reminder that she is far from her saltwater-tinged home. </p><p>Her fingers move to caress the petal of a cornflower, and she thinks back to those eyes.</p><p>“Minato, huh?” she murmurs softly to the flower, her gaze drifting to where she had first spotted the captivating man. The space is empty now - surely, he’s off entertaining the next dose of nobility. </p><p>Kushina bides her time and waits for her next move.</p><p>---</p><p>“I thank you for your consideration, M’lord.” </p><p>“It is my pleasure,” Minato replies with a courteous smile and a nod of his head. The gentleman departs quickly, and even though he is sorely tempted, he does not allow his lips to fall. He has worked tirelessly to market himself as a fair bringer of justice, and his role certainly does not make friends when the time to collect taxes comes. Social events such as this are crucial to maintaining his reputation. </p><p>“Another one, eh?” a familiar voice ribs along with a thoroughly undesirable jab to his stomach. </p><p>“Lord Jiraiya!” Minato exclaims pleasantly. “Oh, I don’t mind. It is never harmful to build relationships.”</p><p>“Right you are,” Jiraiya replies with a hint of pride. “You have always been prepared for a life of nobility.”</p><p>“Only due to your teachings, Lord Jiraiya,” the blonde deflects.</p><p>Jiraiya allows a bellowing laugh to slip out. “I have known you since birth, Minato. You may simply call me Jiraiya.”</p><p>Minato’s nose wrinkles as if Jiraiya had said something particularly repugnant. “It would be improper,” he replies, and this only seems to make Jiraiya bark out an even louder laugh. </p><p>“Always so concerned about propriety.” The Earl shakes his head. “You know, there are ways to maintain propriety that are substantially more fun…”</p><p>“I know of your ghostwriting, and I am fine without it,” Minato says easily.</p><p>The older man clutches at his chest, lanced through by the younger man’s words. “You wound me, Minato.”</p><p>He means to reply and soothe Jiraiya’s ruffled feathers, but his senses are tingling. He <em> feels </em> someone looking at him, and he simply has to scratch the itch and investigate.</p><p>When he meets the violet eyes of an unfamiliar woman, he is stunned silent. She is beautiful, her rich red dress matching her hair piled atop her head in ringlets. The only time he has ever seen such a color of hair was on the Duchess herself, long ago when he was only a youth visiting the Senju Estate for the first time. Minato can easily draw the conclusion that she is a distant relative of Her Grace.</p><p>Of course, he is no stranger to attention from all manner of ladies, but there is an entirely unfamiliar expression on this woman’s face. Unlike the demure noblewomen he has encountered that seek him for courtship, there is a fire in her eyes, something that makes him feel more akin to a meal than a man. </p><p>His mouth dries as she wets her lips with a peek of her tantalizing pink tongue, her perfect mouth moving to ask her companion a question. Lady Mikoto turning in his direction forces him to break eye contact, and he comes back into the moment.</p><p>“Minato?” Jiraiya asks, mildly concerned. “Are you alright?”</p><p>He clears the rasp from his throat. “Perfectly fine, thank you.”</p><p>Jiraiya follows the previous line of Minato’s vision to the pair of women conversing across the garden and offers his blonde subordinate a knowing look. “Ah-ha! Perhaps I underestimated you. Has Her Grace’s niece caught your eye?”</p><p>He should be ashamed of filing that information away for further use, but he chooses to wave off Jiraiya’s prying. “I simply did not recognize the new face.”</p><p>“Rumor has it that she is quite the hellion.” Jiraiya wags his eyebrows as he continues, “My sources say that she was sent here for etiquette lessons from the Duchess herself.” </p><p>“Oh,” Minato vocalizes thoughtlessly, still hung up on the hungry look in the redhead’s eyes. If Jiraiya’s information is true, and it always is, this woman is exactly the type he needs to stay away from. He has made his reputation as a fair and composed Viscount through hard work, and the last thing he needs is to lose his head over a woman, no matter how beautiful. </p><p>The older man places a large hand on Minato’s shoulder, pulling the blonde out of his thoughts and ushering him forward to continue with the festivities.</p><p>---</p><p>Minato is admiring the gardens alone when a soft, feminine voice interrupts his reverie.</p><p>“Lord Minato?” </p><p>When he spins around, he is greeted by the sight of Lady Mikoto, a prim and proper woman soon to be betrothed to Lord Fugaku. Only last year, gentlemen and ladies within his circle had pushed for him to court Mikoto. They had claimed that not only was Mikoto a delight, something Minato certainly could not deny, but that the contrast of light and dark hair made for quite the match. </p><p>However, Minato had been swept up in his work, unprepared for courtship, and thus denied the opportunity. Instead, the two have taken advantage of a pleasant friendship - as much as a gentleman and lady are permitted. </p><p>“Lady Mikoto,” he greets the fair-skinned woman with a bow, “it is a pleasure seeing you here.” </p><p>“And you,” she says with a graceful greeting. “I come to you with a question.”</p><p>“Business or pleasure?” he teases, and Mikoto laughs gently behind a delicate hand. </p><p>“Pleasure,” Mikoto replies with sparkling eyes. “My dearest friend Lady Kushina would like to make your acquaintance. Are you open to an introduction?” </p><p>“The woman with red hair?” Minato asks, narrowly avoiding a nervous stutter as Mikoto nods.</p><p>The signals in Minato’s brain cross wildly at the question. He feels both a strange sense of excitement and a sliver of fear. One of the greatest unspoken rules of society is to only surround yourself with virtue, and, well, Jiraiya had referred to this particular woman as a <em> hellion. </em> It would do him no favors to be associated with someone with such hungry eyes, but he cannot deny that he is drawn to her.</p><p>He settles on collecting information before giving his affirmation. “Can you share more about her background?” </p><p>“Certainly,” Mikoto says. “Kushina is a childhood friend of mine, and niece to Her Grace. She hails from Uzushio, though she has been notoriously--” the woman clears her throat gently, “--tight-lipped regarding her rank.”</p><p>Minato hums thoughtfully, cocking his head for Mikoto to continue.</p><p>“She may come off as occasionally unpolished, but she has the largest heart of any lady I know,” Mikoto says fondly. “She is smart as a whip and has an affinity for horses. You would greatly enjoy her company.” </p><p>Minato's lips curve into a charming smile at the affection Mikoto is demonstrating for her dearest friend. While his reservations have not vanished, he feels his curiosity piqued even further about this increasingly complex woman. “When you put it that way, m’lady, I simply cannot deny your request.” </p><p>“She will be thrilled,” Mikoto says in a way that he can tell is deliberately measured. “If you will excuse me, I will go retrieve her.”</p><p>“No need,” a voice interrupts as a swath of red rounds the tall hedge. “I’m already here.”</p><p>“Kushina,” Mikoto huffs. “I told you I would find you when it was time.”</p><p>“There’s no time better than the present,” the redhead responds, flashing a grin in Minato’s direction.</p><p>The sudden appearance of her etiquette-deficient friend apparently throws Mikoto for a loop, but only briefly. She gestures to Minato, gracefully announcing, “Lord Minato, Viscount of Konoha. Lady Kushina of Uzushio.”</p><p>“It is a pleasure,” Minato says with a formal bow. </p><p>“The pleasure is mine,” Kushina replies, but there is a look in her eyes that belies a deeper meaning to her words. </p><p>The blonde swallows hard, settling on small talk. “How have you enjoyed your time in Konoha so far, Lady Kushina?”</p><p>“It’s getting better by the moment. Mikoto, my darling?” Kushina addresses casually. “I appreciate you. You may go now.”</p><p>Both Minato and Mikoto openly gape at the dismissal.</p><p>“Kushina, that would be improper--” Mikoto gasps.</p><p>“I don’t require a minder.” The redhead looks remarkably self-assured as she locks eyes with Minato. “Do <em> you</em>, Lord Minato?”</p><p>“W-Well,” he stutters, but Kushina interrupts him before the words can come out.</p><p>“I thought not,” Kushina says smugly. She places a friendly kiss on both of Mikoto’s cheeks before gently guiding her by the shoulders toward the rest of the party.</p><p>And suddenly, Minato is practically alone with this wild woman that has entered his life like a whirlwind. His heart pounds in his chest, and Kushina seems to sense his nerves.</p><p>“I don’t bite, y’know,” she says easily. “Unless you like that kind of thing.”</p><p>“E-Excuse me?” Minato squeaks in an utterly undignified way. He feels out of his league, wishing now that Mikoto had stayed. He isn’t sure which of them requires a minder more - himself or Kushina.</p><p>“Relax,” Kushina laughs. “I just wanted to see if you were the kind of man I thought you were.”</p><p>The way she speaks as if she knows the core of him works its way under his skin. “Pray tell, what do you mean by that?”</p><p>Kushina nonchalantly picks at her fingernails while she speaks. “You are extraordinarily concerned with propriety, and the smile you wear is akin to a mask. You offer favors to further cement your reputation in order to one day move up the ranks. You put on the face of a simple accountant, an administrative man, but the calluses on your hands betray that you are familiar with swordsmanship - perhaps you have even killed with one.” She raises violet eyes to give him a knowing look. “Need I continue?”</p><p>His mouth forms the words but they seem to be caught in the back of his throat. Minato has always been a self-aware man, and unfortunately, Kushina has him pinned with her words, her eyes, her presence. “No, thank you,” he whispers guiltily.</p><p>“Now, tell me,” Kushina asks, “what brings you joy?”</p><p>The twists and the turns of this conversation are leaving Minato dizzy. “What?”</p><p>Kushina gives an exasperated sigh. “What makes you <em> happy, </em> Minato? I want to know what’s underneath the underneath. Not all of this Viscount business.” </p><p>“I…” Minato trails off, unsure of whether or not he should continue. He speaks anyway. “I enjoy the art of the sword.” </p><p>The redhead’s eyes sparkle. “Don’t stop now. Tell me more.”</p><p>“The tactical element is fascinating enough, but I love… the instincts that come with battle, too,” he continues cautiously, watching Kushina’s face to gauge her reaction. “Straddling the thin line between victory and mortal injury. The exhilaration that comes from a duel to the death.” He allows himself a cocky grin. “I am fast. The fastest, even.”</p><p>Kushina smirks in a way that shows one dangerous-looking canine. “<em>That’s </em> what I’m talking about,” she says. “I knew you wouldn’t be as boring as the rest of these stuffy nobles.”</p><p>Minato nearly chokes. <em> “Stuffy nobles?” </em></p><p>“When did you pick up a sword for the first time?” Kushina asks, disregarding his outburst entirely.</p><p>Her words peel away all of the layers he keeps up, and he finds himself responding without thinking. “When Lord Jiraiya adopted me as a young boy.”</p><p>“He wears a mask, too. You both are dangerous in more ways than one.” Kushina’s eyes gleam a rich purple under the moonlight as she says matter-of-factly, “But I like that about you.”</p><p>Minato is continually astounded by Kushina’s lack of reaction to his revelations, but even more so by the blatant admission. “T-Thank you?” he stutters as she comes close enough that he catches the scent of her jasmine perfume. </p><p>She reaches out, her soft hand coming incredibly close to touching the collar of his shirt. His breath catches as her fingers linger a hair’s breadth away from fabric. </p><p>However, at the last moment, her arm drops and she offers him her hand. He doesn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed that the conversation has come to a conclusion, but he is well-versed in the art of kissing a lady’s hand and he dips down to do so.</p><p>Before Minato can even react, he finds his hand flipped, Kushina’s fingers curled into his palm. He is frozen in place as soft lips press against his knuckles, violet eyes burning him alive nearly as much as the heat of her mouth. </p><p>“I look forward to learning what makes you tick, Lord Minato.” </p><p>She leaves him in a sea of red, his words stolen by her tide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm under the handle strangebeautiful!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>